happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouma Kirishima
Ryouma Kirishima (霧島龍馬, Kirishima Ryouma) is a 2nd year in high school student. He comes off as strong and energetic, but that may not actually be the truth. In order to prevent a calamity from happening, he joined the Defense Club. Because he's easily flustered, Nanao finds him to be amusing. Ryouma feels an incredibly close bond with his childhood friend KyoutarouCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with a kiss to Kalulus, he transforms into the Magic Knight of the Stars, Stella Kiss. Appearance Ryouma has short, bright orange hair that is slightly curly with bangs that stop just above his eyebrows. His eyes are olive in color. Ryouma wears his school uniform appropriately, complete with a tie and a cream sweater over his white school shirt. Personality A boy who is always concerned for others, Ryouma spends his time at the defense club doing chores like making tea. He spends a lot of time with Kyoutarou, doing self-care tasks for him that Kyoutarou won't do on his own such as brushing his hair. Because Kyoutarou sleeps so much, one of Ryouma's biggest concerns is keeping Kyoutarou awake so that he doesn't drown in the bathEpisode 2 - Happy Recipe. History Ryouma attended Binan Elementary School with Kyoutarou and Ata Ibusuki. They played together frequently after school and were good friends. When Kyoutarou demonstrated remarkable skills without exerting any effort, Ryouma was always supportive of him, although sometimes he lamented that his work wasn't as good as Kyoutarou's. One day while playing in the mud with Kyoutarou and Ata, the three of them lamented the scolding they would get from their parents if they came home covered in mud. It was then that the Earth Defense Club’s leader from Binan High School approached the three of them and offered them bath tickets to the Kurotama Bathhouse. He also offered Kyoutarou a Polaroid of the photo he took of Kyoutarou, Ryouma and Ata playing in the mud The three of them happily accepted and made their way to the bathhouse. He and Kyoutarou were quick to go through the bathhouse routine, leaving Ata behind by accident. When they noticed that Ata had never come into the bath, the two boys looked for him but were unable to find him. Although both Ryouma and Kyoutarou had left Ata behind, Ata’s resentment was primarily focused on Kyoutarou over the years. Unlike Kyoutarou, who remained oblivious to Ata’s feelings, Ryouma was painfully aware of what had caused the friendship between the three of them to crumble. As a student at Binan High School, Ryouma has remained the same: studious, hardworking with a great concern for the well being of others. More often than not, Ryouma ends up as Kyoutarou’s caretaker, especially considering that Kyoutarou’s propensity for naps in the bath pose a real threat of drowning. The other members of Happy Kiss notice how often Ryouma cares for Kyoutarou and tease him that even when they’re old men, Ryouma will still be taking care of Kyoutarou, Although Ryouma encounters Ata several times throughout the school year, Ata’s animosity is rarely directed at him. This is perhaps because not only does Ryouma understand why their friendship fell apart, but also because Ata recognizes that Ryouma is aware of the reason. When forced into participating in the intergrade chicken fight at Binan High School, he has no qualms about being paired with Kyoutarou and Ryouma, showing that he still wants to think of Ata as a good friend, despite the rift in their friendship. Eventually, things come to a head when, after another typical battle, Kyoutarou invites Ata to come to the bath with him and the rest of Happy Kiss. Ata’s temper flares, but Kyoutarou doesn’t understand why. It’s Ryouma who gently prods him to remember the day the three of them went to the Kurotama Bathhouse. He is forced to explicitly ask Kyoutarou to remember what happened on the day the three of them played in the mud. Furanui turns Ata into a monster, giving Ata ample opportunity to take his aggression out on Kyoutarou. Despite the severity of the situation, Kyoutarou sits down in the grass claiming that he’s tired, forcing Ryouma to encourage him to get up. When Ata, fueled by his hatred, powers up and begins to take his rage out on Kyoutarou, Ryouma watches with the rest of Happy Kiss, concerned about both of his friends. Eventually, Kyoutarou is able to make Ata cool off by hugging him and apologizing, which breaks the mask Ata wore, crumbling Ata's monster persona. Ryouma stays on the sidelines, allowing the two of them to work out the problems between them. Quotes "Like the stars that shine in the night sky..." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Knights Category:Defense Club Category:Happy Kiss